Sweet Lover of Mine
by FireanIce17
Summary: Shippo is sent on a mission to retrieve jewel shards but what happens when a desperate Rin meets him and offers hima deal to sweet to refuse?
1. Chapter 1

Shippo grinned and brushed a lock of unruly red hair out of his eyes. The tight black mask, which he had donned before leaving the campsite, was enough of nuisance, he certainly didn't need his wild mane of hair getting in the way. Kagome had been so pleased with it too, telling him 'he looked ever so dashing in it.' He was sure she wouldn't be happy to hear that her little present had been nothing but a annoyance. He smiled though all the same. It did make him feel quite 'dashing', if not a little silly. It helped him relax a little bit to simply laugh at himself.

Shippo pulled himself up the rough rope he had grappled to the high roof top of the castles innermost building and smiled again. It had been easier to sneak in then he had hoped. He had already managed to sneak past two demons at the back entrance to the fortress and another set of patrol guards on his way through the inner gardens towards the rising structure at the center of the palace. Apparently the great demon lord of the west didn't have the best security or kagome's ward against his detection had really worked. Which Shippo had originally snickered at. Kagome wasn't exactly the best miko around, though she had matured since the early days of his childhood.

Shippo started to whistle a little tune he'd often heard kagome sing. It was a haunting melody and helped to pass the time as he continued his ascent up the side of the intimidating castle. It echoed softly off the stones but he didn't fear being heard. If kagome had done her job right, which she seemed to have done, no one would be able to hear or see him as he stole the sacred jewel shards right from underneath the arrogant Sesshomaru's nose.

_Flash Back_

"_Damn it kagome! There is no way he can do this! He barely transformed into his adult form and you think he can…"_

"_Yes, I do Inuyasha." Kagome cut in and stated as calmly as she could, though it was obvious she was losing her patience with the half demon. He had been arguing for some time now and it was starting to take its toll on her nerves. "In fact I believe he is the only one who can. There is no way Sango or Miroku can do it. Neither of them is powerful enough to fight a demon like Sesshomaru alone."_

"_And what about me?! You don't think I can beat my own brother?" He asked accusingly, a hurt look coming to the surface from somewhere beneath his anger._

"_Of course not." Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced at Shippo, but her eyes had softened as had her tone. "You may be able to fight him but this isn't supposed to be a dual to the death. We're not going to kill him, we're going to get the jewel shards that he has in his possession. I have the feeling you wouldn't be able to…" Kagome paused as she sought to find the right words. " ..to contain yourself if you were presented the opportunity to fight him." Inuyasha turned beat red at this comment and glared at her across the fire._

"_I can do it." Shippo's soft statement was followed by silence. "I may be young but I've been fighting since I was a young. I learned from the best." He glanced at Sango and Miroku who were sitting close to each other watching the conversation with looks of mingled interest and humor. His gaze however drew their attention and he continued. "I learned different fighting techniques from a demon hunter and spiritual guidance from a monk." Sango blushed and Miroku gave him a wink knowing he had taught him more than mere spirituality. Shippo grinned, something Kagome was always telling him not to do. Something about all the poor women in the world didn't need to fall in love with him. He often flashed her another grin and ignored her only slightly serious rebuke. _

_Shippo then turned to Kagome. His smiled softened and he couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart when his eyes rested upon his adopted mother. "I learned to be careful and guard what is most precious from a powerful miko." Kagome smiled in return and whispered 'I love you' across the blazing fire._

_Next Shippo turned to the still fuming Inuyasha and his grin returned in full force. " And I learned defiance and courage from a great warrior…" Shippo paused here and let his words drift across the fire to the disgruntled half demon and let them sink in. Inuyasha looked up after a few moments and met Shippo's green eyes with his own golden gaze. The fire within them seemed to dwindle and fade and his lips twitched ever so slightly. Shippo knew he had won the argument and kicked his grin into a full smile._

"_Well when you put it that way…"_

_End Flash back_

Shippo shook his head at the memory of the conversation that had led him to this point. Here he was climbing the castle walls to steal from one of the most powerful demons he knew, trying to steal something that Lord Sesshomaru was very unlikely to let go of easily. Shippo sighed at the difficult task ahead and continued to climb the rope and scale the rough stone wall. He almost felt like a dashing hero going to save the incredible treasure from the terrifying beast. Shippo grinned at the thought. Now all he needed was the damsel in distress…

Rin's POV

Rin restlessly tossed in her bed and finally kicked off the silk sheets tangled about her. Her bed certainly didn't feel very comfortable tonight and she couldn't sleep at all, but then again who could when images of pompous suitors kept parading through her mind. One kept coming back in particular, a fiercely ugly one who had kissed her hand. She could have sworn he licked it but she was too disgusted to truly be paying attention when the third eye on top of his head kept staring at her like that. Although it was highly likely seeing as how the stare itself seemed to scream 'I want to eat you.'

Rin laid a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. She was hot and frustrated. Even though she had left the balcony window open to let in a cool spring breeze and only worn a short silk night gown she still managed to somehow work herself into a hot and bothered state. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru was trying to marry her off, why the sudden outpouring of strange demons from who knows where. On top of everything he had seemed distant lately, always busy with something or other. Never having the time to chat with her like they used to, or even take meals with her anymore. She distinctly remembered the cold empty dining room that had once been filled with his deep tones and lightly scolding lectures about her most recent escapades. It was really starting to get annoying.

She let an exasperated sigh escape and sat up. Silvery moonlight splashed across the plush rug on her floor and a light breeze finally managed to make its way into her room and to cool her face. Her mind wandered over the faces of the last batch of suitors who had invaded her home this evening. A scowl crossed her face and she attempted to banish the nasty little thoughts that were plaguing her mind. Finally she gave up attempting to find a solution.

What she really needed was a way out of this marriage thing that was apparently at the top of Sesshomaru's list of things to do. What she really **wanted** however was a handsome prince, one like her nanny's had read to her about when Sesshomaru had deemed her too old to be running around with him out in the wild. Rin allowed herself to imagine what kind of man it would take to really be able to capture her. He would have to be tall, intelligent of course, and he would have to have the most beautiful smile…

Rin sighed and shook her head, a wry smile playing across her lips. "It's not as if some dashing young hero is going to come strolling through my balcony window and say 'Here I am'…"

"Here I am."

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin gaped at the tall red headed young demon standing on her balcony silhouetted against the moon. The soft light splayed softly on his hair and allowed her to see him quite clearly. He was dressed in baggy black pants that were stuffed into the tops of his knee high leather boots. His simple vest did little to hide the well toned muscles of his arms and chest.

'It's a dream, just a dream…' she thought to herself as she watched him gracefully descend the three steps to the main floor. His movements were that of a large predator, stealthy and full of a kind of grace that belied a deep undertone of strength and speed. He looked around her room with curiosity and then glanced back at the bed but more importantly back at her. Bright clever green eyes assessed her with apparent fascination.

"I can see why the great lord stooped to pick up such a flower…" He muttered quietly to himself but the words were not lost to her. Rin bristled at his comment but held her tongue. If she hadn't completely lost her mind, which she was questioning, she would have said this young demon had no idea she could hear him, see him, or even knew he was there. It bewildered her but what was there for her to do?

He stepped toward the bed and she stiffened slightly. Rin mentally berated herself and quickly looked over his shoulder and pretended to be thinking. If she was right about his ignorance to the knowledge she possessed then he had to be either incredibly daring to attempt sneaking into her room or just plain stupid. The later of the two seemed far more plausible then the first and it almost made her snicker, which Sesshomaru was always telling her was very unladylike.

The young demon drew nearer till he was mere inches from her face. She could actually feel his warm breath on her skin and it left the flesh of her cheek with a strange tingling sensation.

"Incredible…" He reached a hand out as if to touch her but stopped. Suddenly Rin realized she had been holding her breath and quickly let out a low sigh as if her thoughts were troubling her. She let the corners of her mouth turn down in a small frown and her brows to hitch together. She felt him stiffen and her mind started to race along with her quickening heart beat. Had he figured out that she was aware of his presence? Was he going to kill her?...And what had he meant by incredible…? She shook the thought from her mind. She couldn't be thinking of something like that at a time like this.

The man next to her hadn't moved an inch while she had struggled with her inner thoughts but he was still tensed. If he had figured it out wouldn't he have moved by now? Done something, anything at all? She did her best not to move too much but she couldn't resist taking a peek at him. One quick glance couldn't hurt.

Rin shifted her brown eyes over ever so slightly and almost instantly realized her mistake. He had sharp proud features with a set of well chiseled lips and pointed ears that pocked out of his mass of wild red hair. He had a fierce look on his face that the mask her wore did little to nothing to hid. In fact to be honest she wasn't sure why he was wearing one at all but she suppose it did add to the image. However the look on his face at the moment almost frightened her but at the same time drew her attention completely to him.

He reminded her of one of the characters in her books she read and hid from the watchful eyes of Sesshomaru. The handsome warrior with his hair billowing in the wind looking down at his dainty princess with love in his eyes. She mentally shook herself and laughed at the image. That is until her face appeared beside his. She was startled by the fact that she had allowed her mind to imagine herself with this man. And if she was beside him then when and where else would she be beside him…She blushed as a new image crept into her mind. One of strong arms and red hair mingling with black on silken sheets.

She was sure there would be lean muscle and smooth skin underneath his clothes but she didn't really feel like imaging her hands running over…She almost groaned and shook her head trying to get rid of the scene that was causing a brush of heat to run up her neck and causing her cheeks to tinge pink. Now she was hot for an entirely different reason, one that she didn't particularly approve of. When had she become so…dirty.

Rin had to mentally shake herself when she realized she was still looking at her night time intruder. She hadn't meant to allow her gaze to linger on him for so long. Rin was about to look away when she heard a noise. Footsteps sounded outside her door. She had completely forgotten the night watch that roamed the halls. The thought of a large hulking guard barging into her room penetrated her mind and swept everything out…except for one thing. The young demon.

Rin scrambled for an idea, anything to keep him from being caught. Of course the thought never occurred to her that he was an intruder and should be caught, no of course not. Instead she did what seemed like the most logical thing at the time.

In her moment of panic Rin threw her arms around his head and pulled him onto the bed and unceremoniously dragged him underneath her. She muffled his startled exclamation right as a knock sounded on her door. "My lady?"

She hesitated for a moment and then summoned up a yawn just loud enough to be heard through the door. With her best impression of a person just awakened from sleep she said, "What time is it? Why in heavens name are you waking me in the middle of the night?" She added a tone of annoyance for good measure.

"I thought I heard voices my lady. I just wanted to see if you were alright." The voice was unsure and she knew she had him.

"Yes I'm fine…why, would you hear voices in my room at this time of night? Should I mention this to Sesshomaru?"

There was silence for a moment and then a muffled reply of no and a respectful goodnight. She waited till his footsteps receded and then let out a sigh her chest heaving slightly. She froze when she felt a light shudder. Rin looked down and saw the demon with his eyes closed tightly and his mouth open slightly on her breast.

Her mind went absolutely blank and she just stared at him. His head of fiery red locks brushed against her skin just above the top of her night gown and she could feel the hot wetness of breath on her breast through the thin cloth.

They lay like that for some time so it was a shock when he opened his eyes and looked up at her. A boyish grin spread across his face, flashing strait white teeth and pearly fangs. It did strange things to her, things she didn't care to think about. Not that she was thinking too much at the moment, there were far too many sensations crowding her mind asking for her full attention.

"Thank you fro the rescue but it seems more like you're the hero right now then I…" His words faded into the fragrant night air and she tried to focus on the words and not the deep melodic sound of his voice. That did strange things to her as well, even muffled as it was against her chest. Best not to think of it or what the slight movement of his mouth was doing to her stomach…or were the little flutters of pleasure coming from somewhere lower than that?

He shifted under her body and tried to slide out from under her but she gripped his shoulders firmly to keep him from moving. She couldn't have him moving too much, it did odd things to her and somehow she felt the loss of his warmth was…well unacceptable at the time. Better to stick with their current position.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to sound angry and menacing but the effect was lost when she shivered from head to toe as his body brushed against her own. 'No more dirty thoughts, no more dirty thoughts…'

He smirked and she felt it on her skin. And of course that dredged up more unspeakable feelings and thoughts. It was as if he could read those thoughts and he tried to slide away again but she held fast. He looked into her eyes and she felt like he was searching her soul, looking far deeper than he had any right to. Slowly he lifted his head and stretched upwards to whisper in her ear for he was much taller then she had originally realized. Their bodies seemed to match perfectly now that he had moved. Their hips connected beautifully and with her arms wrapped round his shoulders they were in a rather intimate position.

This did not escape her notice. And when his lips brushed her ear she couldn't help but catch her breath. "I'm looking for the sacred jewel shards…"

Rin blinked several times at his willing confession. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He must have seen the turmoil in her eyes because he stared at her with a mild look of confusion. The first man in her bed and all he was looking for were the stupid jewels? The worst part of the whole mess was they were dangling around her neck at that very moment. Sesshomaru had given them to her as a gift for her 19th birthday a month ago before the whole parade of suitors and she had never taken off the silver chain since.

However it struck her as rather odd that a demon this close to her hadn't figured out where they were even at such close range. Perhaps Sesshomaru had placed a charm on the necklace to ward off detection. If he had he had done a very good job. She had seen what the Skikon jewel could do to demons when they were in its presence, never mind the fact that this particular demon was almost laying on them.

Her attention shifted back to the demon pinned beneath her and she attempted to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. It really was the strangest feeling that was coursing through her.

"Excuse me…" Rin's mind was drawn from her own thoughts and she looked up into his glittering green eyes. "I think you should let me go now." She bristled at his arrogant tone and sneered.

"And why would I do that?" She replied hotly.

"Because you're becoming aroused. I can smell it on your skin." And as if to make sure, he leaned his head and gently rubbed her shoulder with his nose inhaling the scent of her skin. The gentle caress made her gasp slightly but she held on tighter.

Ignoring the blush that crept up her neck she threw a retort back at him. "And so what if I am? I'm only human, I'm not some cold hearted demon…That is if you even have a heart."

"Let me go." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice and she liked the fact that she had put him on edge. She smiled wickedly.

"And what exactly are you going to do if I don't? It's not like you can really do anything because I would scream and lord Sesshomaru would come in and kick your ass…"

Rin was quite pleased with her use of profanity. That is until his firm lips pressed against hers in a powerful, silencing kiss. He took full advantage of her lapse of control and pushed into her mouth, his silken tongue invading her fully. Her mind swirled and she put up a feeble resistance, pushing on his shoulders for a moment and then finally giving into the sweep of his hot tongue. She tried to turn her head away but he caught her with his hand, plunging it into her dark hair at the nape of her neck and holding her still. He explored her completely, taking his time and sampling the sweetness of her mouth all the while dancing around her own inexperienced tongue. He finally withdrew leaving her breathless but panting none the less.

"Or else I may have to do something drastic…" The deep timbre of his voice seemed to echo within her mind. She licked her lips and immediately tired to forget the sweet if not demanding caress of his lips but the sensation was permanently burned into her mind. "What are you going to do now? I made my move, are you going to scream as you so kindly warned?"

The thought did cross her mind but she threw it out almost immediately. A devilish thought crept into her mind and a smile crossed her lips. "Actually I have a proposition for you…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

A Strange Conversation

Shippo shook his head lightly in a strange mixture of confusion and laughter. Kagome was going to give him a sound scolding when he returned and told her of his (Shippo sought for a word that would ease his wounded pride but gave up after some time) capture by the little imp sitting before him. That was of course not to mention how she would absolutely obliterate him when she found out about their little tumble in the bed. Shippo shook his head again, pausing to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes again. It really was becoming a nuisance, especially now that such a beautifully lush creature sat in front of him, directly in his view.

Rin had truly blossomed since he had last seen her in the early days of his youth. The small skinny little thing had transformed almost as much as he had. Shippo tried not to allow his stare to become too obvious but her heart shaped face and slightly mussed midnight black hair did oh so much in drawing ones attention. Her pale, creamy complexion likewise emphasized her deep brown almond shaped eyes and straight little nose that she always seemed to have in the air in a stubborn manner. But what he couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from where her slightly swollen, lusciously full, pink lips. He had tasted her once, a slight peppermint flavor told him she had a bit of a sweet tooth but the almost angry, passionate sweep of her tongue had told him much more about her then he cared to dwell on. Things he wasn't happy to admit intrigued and aroused…

She coughed a little to get his attention, not seeming to notice that she had it anyway, and looked at him expectantly. She wanted him to start this insane conversation? Not only wanted him to but seemed to expect it from him?! Here they were sitting in her bedroom, attempting to have a civilized conversation of dark and secretive propositions in the middle of the night and she wanted him to start? The idea was absolutely ludicrous! Shippo liked to think he was an agreeable man but he stubbornly refused to give into this lunacy.

Besides that he was diligently trying to hold his position across the room. As soon as she had let him up from underneath her warm, soft body (an involuntary shiver went up his spine at the thought) he had attempted to put some distance between them by crossing the room to one of the chairs she had among her things. Usually it would have been a rather comfortable chair but Shippo was finding absolutely nothing very comfortable at the time so he just folded his arms and let his mouth slip into a stubborn line.

He simply refused to start a conversation like this.

Rin seemed to get the picture and let a small sigh escape her pretty pink lips. He could smell her breath and it teased his senses even from this distance. Her chest rose and fell and he felt the fire in his groin flare brilliantly. She was dressed provocatively in a short silken night gown of a soft blue shade. It did very little to hide her long, smooth legs or her supple arms. It hinted at her curvaceous form and the secrets of her womanly body. He had also had a taste of those delightfully sinful breasts. He could just barely see the imprint of where his mouth had been, a slight wet spot was his indication. Another shiver, he really had to stop looking at her. It was doing terrible things to his concentration.

"I suppose I should start since you seem so unwilling." Her soft voice held a tone of annoyance. He liked that too, her spirit. She had held him clasped to her chest without a second thought to the fact that he had just snuck into her chambers looking for the sacred jewel shards, that oh so plump, soft mound of warm flesh…Shippo shook his head and let a grin slip onto his lips. He was in big trouble and he knew it. He felt delighted when he noticed her color heighten and registered that she just might be as well.

"Yes I suppose you should." He tried to keep the laughter out of his voice but she noticed it anyway. Her lips curved down into a slight frown and he fought the urge to kiss her senseless, until she couldn't even remember why she had frowned or that she had frowned at all. He liked that idea. He liked it far too much. He was going to have a difficult time with this whole 'civilized conversation' when all he wanted to do at the moment was ravish her.

"Um…w-well" As she stammered over her words he couldn't help but smell her nervousness. Not fear per-say but nervousness. One hand came up to twist a lock of her silken hair around her finger and another played with the hem of her nightgown which was pulled tight against her firm thighs. Shippo was only mildly surprised that he was jealous of her hands. "I guess I should start from the beginning. How about we introduce ourselves?" Her voice had ceased to tremble but she still wasn't totally at ease with him. She was gaining more control but still…Wait a minute, had she said introductions?

Shippo's mind scampered about for a moment. Could it be possible she didn't recognize him at all? It was true he had changed much in the time they had not seen each other but to have completely forgotten him…It stung. His chest tightened for a moment against the pain and he felt a grim line of dissatisfaction cross his brow. "Perhaps given the circumstances and the fact that I have already been in your bed we can dispense with such pleasantries." He said in a cool tone and was satisfied when her cheeks tinged a glorious shade of pink. Good, she was embarrassed. "Why don't we move onto this proposition you so kindly mentioned while laying on top of me until names are actually necessary."

Rin's frown deepened to a dainty scowl and he smiled at her attempts to look angry. It only made her more attractive causing quite the opposite reaction her glare was meant to. "Very well but I feel greatly disadvantaged. You know who I am where as I have no idea who you are. You even have the gall to wear a mask in my presence." So she wasn't used to not getting her way, he could fix that. In fact the idea was really very interesting but if he wanted more information from her he was going to have to concede…just a little bit. Shippo sighed and reached a hand up to the back of his head to un-tigh the mask. She wasn't willing to lose; this might make things more complicated. Even more so then they already were.

The dark fabric fell away from his face and he felt rather then heard the quickening of her breathing. It was nice to know he had an effect on her as well, it gave him confidence. His signature grin spread across his face and he said, "May we begin now? Or are you going to prolong this conversation further? I do have things to do you know."

She looked away from him for a moment, seeming to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. When her face turned back to him her warm brown eyes had turned hard and she wore a look of disinterest. "As you may well know, My Lord, Sesshomaru has been attempting to find me a suitor of late." She waved her hand in a gesture of annoyance, as if these 'suitors' were nothing but a nuisance to her. "I simply wish for your help in exchange for my silence."

"What kind of help?" Of course Shippo realized he was getting himself in trouble, then again he was beginning to enjoy being in trouble and he was probably going to hell already merely for the things he was thinking about doing to her. So why not go all the way? The phrase made him groan inwardly. Bad choice of words on his part.

"I need something to be rid of these demons Sesshomaru seems to be forcing upon me. What I need is a suitor to settle my fancy on so the others will leave until I can find a more permanent solution." She closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath before making the plunge. "I would like you to play that part."

"Your insane right?" His answer came too quickly and her eyes flashed open. There was a spark of anger in the rich brown color he didn't fail to miss. Oh how he loved to tease her.

"You tell me? I am sitting in my room with a complete stranger who has already attempted to take something from my lord. I am also proposing something that would give me further interaction with this person when I should rightly call for a guard and watch as Sesshomaru tears you to shreds and hangs your head on a mantle. Am I insane?" Her cheeks were tinged pink again but this time her rage had been the one to leave the mark, not embarrassment. He was startled at the insight to her personality. So she had a temper…excellent.

"I suppose your right." He said with a relaxed tone. "But you didn't call for help. What's to stop me from agreeing and then walking out of your life for good?"

The anger in her eyes was quickly replaced by a wicked gleam. "Because I have something you want." His mind immediately returned to their little romp in her soft, inviting bed. His eyes wandered over to the mass of tangled sheets and pillows. When she followed his direction she scowled. "Not that, the sacred jewels." Shippo should have been relieved. Should have being the word of importance. Instead he felt incredibly let down. He was not happy with this turn of events. He had rather liked his line of thinking.

"Oh, those." He could hear the disappointment in his own voice and quickly moved to cover it up. "I could retrieve those whenever I want." He hoped she would take the bait and offer something else, something he could really enjoy.

"Oh I highly doubt that. You don't seem to be very good at your job." It was his turn to scowl but she simply shrugged, seeming to take little pleasure in her stinging insult. However the slight upturn of the corner of her lips told a different story. She continued. "I do however need someone with your particular skills. I need someone who can play the hero, who can convince Lord Sesshomaru that we are madly in love with each other."

"And what makes you so sure I possess these skills?"

"You are obviously skilled in deception. This is what I need in this case. It's only long enough for me to find a more permanent solution to the problem." She had used that phrase before, ' problem'. As though hordes of demon seeking her hand was just that, a problem. Well he gave her credit for not being a vain person, even if she was a foolish little creature. All that aside however Shippo was surprised to notice that he was actually considering the insane idea.

"Sesshomaru would be a difficult man to fool. You realize I would have to work very hard, take a few liberties…" His eyes scanned over her body hungrily and he realized just how closely he was coming to the edge of his control. His body had slowly positioned itself on the edge of the chair he now occupied. Even though he remained in a relaxed position he was placed in such a way that it would be all too easy to spring up and pounce on his unsuspecting victim. Shippo struggled to compose his mind and think clearly. "What is it you offer me in return for my services?"

She blinked as if it was obvious and she spoke slowly as though he were stupid. "I told you, I don't get you killed."

"But my dear, " She stiffened at the endearment and the slightly mocking tone he used. "I have already told you that I could simply walk out of here and never return."

She made a slight growling noise at the back of her throat and he smiled slightly. The noise was rather erotic and seemed far too much like an invitation to his ears. "Very well, I will give you the location of the shards. That is why you originally came here." She said hotly. She was starting to flush with anger again and he was extremely enjoying that.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that. I could find those on my own. You seem to forget, I have already managed to sneak into this palace once before. I would have no trouble doing it again."

"But you would have quite a lot of trouble finding the shards. I can promise you that." She sounded so sure, his confidence faltered a touch. Perhaps she was right. Sesshomaru no doubt had hidden them well, maybe even given them into the hands of one of his strongest minions. 'She may have a point…'

But something in Shippo simply wouldn't let it go. The delicate little imp with the sharp tongue and hot temper intrigued him. She was so soft and warm despite the hard countenance she wore at the moment. He had felt her, tasted her if only for a moment but that moment had been enough to capture more than just his body. He wanted more from her, for heaven's sake he wanted Her.

A wide grin spread across his lip as a thought blossomed in his mind. And one way or another he was going to have her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin watched the demon across the room with weary eyes. He was dangerous. Oh not that she thought he would actually hurt her but there was a look in his eyes that said he wanted to devour her. To her horror the idea was rather appealing. Rin was appalled by her earlier behavior but had dismissed it as a necessity. However these feelings, the desire to have his firm body pressed against her, his silken tongue once again demanding entrance to her mouth…she would have shuddered but her pride wouldn't let her. She tightened her grip on her mind and banished the thoughts that crowded for her attention.

She focused her attention back on the young demon and soon realized her mistakes and numbered them with the many others on her list of stupid things. He was sitting loosely in the chair, his knees bent and his legs spread open. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and he stared at her from hooded green eyes. He looked like a cunning predator, one she should not like to meet alone at night. She almost burst into a fit of giggles. Wasn't that exactly what she was doing?

She swallowed her laughter when a sudden grin spread across his face. The flash of brilliant white teeth and sharp fangs made her knees weak and she was glad she was sitting on her bed. Hadn't anyone ever told him not to do that? It was going to drive her insane. The things that grin promised were far too sinful a temptation to ignore.

"You realize that if I accept your proposal, for that is what this is…" Rin spluttered angrily at his comment.

"I am not proposing to you!"

"Oh but you are. If I agree we will of course become exclusive if you hope to drive away your suitors. It will do no good to say you favor one for that leaves hope for the others. There can be no hope. A fiancé is your only option." His words made sense and it irked her. She hated that he was right. He must have seen the concession in her eyes for he continued. "Put your mind at ease. This is a good escape for you. If I leave you during the engagement, say for another woman, you will have a beautiful excuse to keep your problems at bay for quite some time. That should give you ample opportunity to find the solution to your predicament."

Rin contemplated his words and had to agree. A period of mourning would be necessary and a long period of mourning would be acceptable. Followed by a time of refusal and distrust would be more than enough to sort out her problems with Sesshomaru, probably even enough time to get things back to the way they were.

Rin was distracted from formulating a plan by the continuation of his voice. His tone turned thoughtful as he said "Of course it will be difficult to prove true attraction…" Rin's anger flared at his words. Was it that difficult to pretend he liked her? "I suppose I shall have to take certain liberties…" His words dwindled into the air between them as his words sunk in. A fiery blush spread across her face. She glanced down at her bed and winced. Her stupid list just kept getting longer.

"I don't think that's an-n o-option." She stumbled on the last words and cringed at her own cowardly speech.

"Then how is it you plan to fool 'Your Lord'?"His words held a challenge as if he already knew Sesshomaru would need more than mere words. He had always been a man of action and this demon seemed to know it. Strange that he knew Sesshomaru so well. Of course many recognized the name and feared it but this demon spoke as if he knew him on some sort of personal level…How strange…

"I suppose you could kiss me every now and then." She had regained control of her tongue but that didn't stop him from giving a short burst of laughter.

"Every now and then?" He looked at her quizzically, the laughter still in his eyes. He did however seem to realize that he wouldn't be getting anything more out of her. Wise man. She may be nervous but she wasn't going to give in completely. "Very well, I won't do anything but kiss you but kiss you I will my dear."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise." His iron tone sent a shiver up her spine and she sought to find another line of conversation that wouldn't cause this budding warmth in the pit of her stomach to expand any farther than it already had.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"'My dear'. I believe you have done so twice now. It's…"She tried to search out the correct word. "It isn't proper."

"You're going to have to get used to it you know. We're supposed to be madly in love, remember?" A teasing light came into his eyes. "Why don't you try?"

"What?!" She exclaimed the nervous tilt to her voice returning. He always seemed to say just the right thing to make her lose control. Not that she seemed to have much of it tonight…she thought regrettably.

"I think you probably need the practice. I bet you're new to all of this anyway so go ahead and call me something."

"Bastard." The word had slipped out before she even thought about how unladylike it was. He chuckled softly.

"See? That's not what you call someone you are passionately in love with. Call me sweetheart or something."

Rin sighed, noticing the stubborn tilt of his jaw and seeing that this was going nowhere she gave into his demand. Even so she was feeling awfully shy, an unusual feeling for her. She hadn't meant to but the name came out more like a shuddering question then a love filled endearment. "Sweetheart?"

"Yes darling?" The whole exchange would have been comical if not for the change in the young demon. He sat up and leaned toward her. Even though they were across the room for each other she felt as though the space between them had slipped away. He was looking at her with a gentle expression that had her stammering again.

"Now that-t's not fair…" She looked down at her folded hands and almost let a pout slip onto her lips. "You're far better at this then I." She heard a soft noise and suddenly his legs were within view. She looked up with a startled expression to find his face inches from hers.

"I wouldn't say that. I think you're doing quite well. If you flash one more pout like that at me I won't be responsible for what happens to you." His warm breath fell upon her face like a summer wind. He smelled like fresh pine and there was a slightly smoky undertone to his scent. He was far too masculine for her taste and his broad shoulders seemed to close off the space around her. She suddenly became very aware of everything. Of the fact that she was positioned on the edge of her bed with his rather large frame bearing down on her, Of the fact that the warmth in the pit of her stomach had spread to just about every square inch of skin on her body, that her lips had parted slightly almost in invitation. She was in big trouble…

"But it's true." She whispered and cursed the breathy tone.

"Then perhaps you need more practice. " He inched closer to her and her eyes went wide. "I am more than happy to be of assistance to you sweetling." The endearments rolled off his lips with ease and she knew that for sure seeing as how close they were to her own. Things were getting dangerous again. Oh who was she kidding they had been dangerous from the moment he stepped off her balcony. They were alone, completely alone.

As his lips descended on hers she couldn't escape the thought, 'what have I gotten myself into?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
